


tangay

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: kung paano napunta doon ang pagmamasahe ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan? hindi rin niya alam.





	tangay

nasa kalagitnaan ng pagsusulat ng essay si kyungsoo para sa isang major niya nang bumukas ang pintuan sa unit nila. bago pa siya lumingon ay alam niya na kung sino yon dahil _sino pa ba?_

siniguro muna niyang isave ang document bago tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo sa study area para salubungin ang roommate slash best friend niya.

halatang pagod si jongin pero nang magtama ang mga mata nila ay para bang bigla nitong nabuhayan. kumunot naman ang noo ni kyungsoo dahil pang-ilang gabi na ito na late umuwi ang kaibigan. alam naman niyang mabigat ang workload ni jongin this sem pero hindi niya pa rin mapigilang mag-aalala dahil napaka-jongin naman kasi ang unahin ang mga kailangan gawin bago isipin ang sarili niya. 

“kumain ka na ba? yung tinabi kong pagkain iiinit—“

bago pa matuloy ni kyungsoo ang sasabihin ay nilakad ni jongin ang iilang hakbang papunta sa kanya at niyakap siya nang mahigpit. nakabaon ang mukha nito sa leeg niya habang nakapulupot naman ang mga braso sa baywang niya. 

hindi pagkain, kundi _comfort_ ang kailangan ng kaibigan at sino ba naman si kyungsoo para ipagkait sa kanya yun?

hinimas himas niya ang likod ng mas nakatatangkad at hinayaan muna itong kumalma. makapalipas ang ilang minuto ay kumalas ito sa pagkakayakap at binigyan siya ng maliit pero sincere na ngiti.

“massage mo ko?”

hindi na kailangan ng verbal na sagot sa request ni jongin kaya hinigit niya ang braso nito at hinila papunta sa kama nila. 

agad na dumapa si jongin at sinundan naman ni kyungsoo na naupo sa tabi ng lalaki. 

naging tradisyon na rin kasi nila to lalo na kapag umuuwing pagod ang best friend niya. normally ay humihilik na jongin ang ending nito pero mukhang maiiba ang ihip ng hangin ngayon.

minamasahe ni kyungsoo ang bandang likuran ng kaibigan nang maisipan niyang biruin ito.

“humanap ka na kasi ng boyfriend.. o girlfriend para may resident masahista ka na.” 

napansin niyang binuksan ni jongin ang mga mata mula sa pagkakapikit at kahit hirap ay sinubukan siyang lingunin.

“ba’t pa ko maghahanap kung andyan ka naman?” seryoso ang tono nito at kung hindi nagbibiro si kyungsoo ay kakabahan siya dahil merong kakaiba… at kung ano man yon ay ayaw na muna niyang alamin. 

“hindi ako masahista—“

muli ay hindi na naman siya pinatapos ni jongin dahil bigla itong umayos ng higa at humarap sa kanya. umupo ito at tinitigan siya nang sobrang lalim at malaman. 

kinakabahan na talaga siya dahil _hindi ba dapat natutulog ka na?_ at _bakit ka pa kasi nagtanong, kyungsoo?_

halatang kinakabahan si jongin pero merong determinasyon? sa mga mata nito. bago magsalita ay napalunok ang lalaki. “hindi naman kasi yung masahista yung tinutukoy ko. _boyfriend._ ba’t pa ko maghahanap ng boyfriend kung nandyan _ka_ naman?”

ayan na nga.

ayan na nga ang kinatatakutan ni kyungsoo dahil ito na ang babago sa pagkakaibigan nila. alam kasi nilang pareho na _meron_ pero mukhang pareho sila ng ipangangamba dahil bago ngayon ay walang nagtatangka na tawirin yun. 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung ano ang nagtrigger kay jongin para sabihin ang mga pinagsasabi, gawin ang mga pinaggagawa niya ngayon pero alam niya sa sarili niya na hindi siya tutol sa kung ano man ang pwedeng mangyari ngayong gabi.

kaya imbes na kwestiyunin pa ang tanong ni jongin ay umusod siya palapit sa kaibigan at kahit nanginginig nang bahagya ang kamay ay inilapat ito sa pisngi ng lalaki. unti unting nilalapit ang mukha at laking gulat nang si jongin na mismo ang magsara ng distansya nang maramdaman ang mariin pero gentle na dampi ng labi nito sa mga labi niya.

ipinikit na lamang ni kyungsoo ang gulat at hinayaan ang sariling magpatangay sa mga halik ni jongin kasunod ng pagtangay nito sa puso niya.

**Author's Note:**

> hirap ako magsulat ng seryosong genre pero hindi ko alam bat nagflow lang yung words nung sinulat ko to HAHAHA


End file.
